The Notion of NoCo
by A Fictitious Name
Summary: While the final three and ex-contestants are in Hawaii, Izzy makes it her mission to spread the word on 'NoCo'. Thoughts of the characters when Izzy goes into fangirl mode. Rated T for mentions of slash. ***On Hiatus***
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm doing each of the cast members' thoughts (except Zeke since he's…no longer human). Chris and Chef are fair game and are included in this. If you think of someone I should include that I don't have listed, send me a review.

First Up:

…Alejandro. *scattered applause/fan girls in the back hold up signs*

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own TDI/A/M/WT/R, characters, logos...etc.

That'd be cool, though…Ooh! I know! Christmas! *grabs out list from my pocket and writes it down, looks up at the weird looks, and hides the list* Ha-ha…hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

Yeah...Enjoy.

* * *

Alejandro's P.O.V:

* * *

_Noah and Cody? "NoCo"? _

_Right._

_Next, she will be trying to convince us that Chris and Chef belong together. The idea of those two as a couple couldn't be more absurd._

…_Then again, those two are closer than what could be considered appropriate for two men..._

_I should not be thinking about such, anyway. Mamma and Father certainly would not approve of two people of the same gender in a relationship, much less approve of a member of the Burromuerto familia giving a second thought to the subject. Of course, there have been many instances in the past where I have caught the eye of both fair ladies and…_

_There are far more important things to be focusing on right now. My upcoming victory, for one, and the chance to see Heather fail, not listening to Izzy making it her sole mission to convince the others of her views._

…

…

…

_Ugh, it is impossible to remain focused when limited to this area of the island with no chance for privacy._

_Gracias _once again_, Chris._

…

…_Hm. Why is it that Cody is the only one of the two verbally objecting? Noah is just sitting there._

…_Flushed appearance…_

_Strange._

…_His eyes stubbornly locked on his book…_

_Normal…yet…_

_His normal air of indifference is…off._

…_Interesting…_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, well, we all know how dear Al is. You know he'd find it interesting, but I don't know if he'd be considered a supporter as much as he would try to find a way to use it to his advantage. To the end, Al is a manipulative douc-

Courtney: Don't you dare finish that sentence!

Me…Schmuck. Jeez, dude, what did you think I was going to say? *shakes head *

Courtney: *huffs/walks out*

*rolls eyes, mutters under breath, then smiles* Alright, moving on. I want to know what **you** think. Was he in character? Should I continue? What'd you guys think about the finale and will you watch season 4?

Next up: Beth


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of The Notion of NoCo and Beth's thoughts! Who's excited?

*Random cough/scattered applause/people hold up HaroldxBeth, JustinxBeth, and CodyxBeth signs*

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/M/WT/R, characters, logos…etc.

Oh yeah, I don't own **Romeo and Juliet** either.

Note: Slight BradyxBeth, PolexBeth, and, of course, mentions of NoCo.

* * *

Beth's P.O.V.:

* * *

Noah _and _Cody_?_

_Izzy sure has some crazy ideas sometimes…_

…

_It _would_ be romantic, though, if what Izzy is saying is true._

_Just like __**Romeo and Juliet**_!

…

…_Well, except the dying part…_

…

…_And the fact that Romeo was a boy and Juliet was a girl…_

…

…_and their families were in a feud…_

_But, a fight could happen if Noah and Cody's families are close-minded about this kind of thing._

_So it could still be romantic! Two people that can't be together because society says it's wrong, but they still find a way!_

_Sigh…_

_Everyone seems to have found someone on this show. Alejandro and Heather, Duncan and Gwen…even Noah and Cody, apparently._

_If only I could find my own love story._

_Too bad Brady and I didn't work out..._

_He just wasn't my Romeo._

…

…

_Maybe Pole and I should...?_

…

…

_Hopefully, Betsy's gotten out of her pen again._

_Yeah, maybe that way Ma and Pa will miss this whole debate._

_Ma and Pa…_

_You always said that there were different kinds of love out there, but you never mentioned the kind of love between two boys or two girls._

_(Thank goodness for those few town kids who actually have T.V. and are a little more open minded than you.)_

_Well, _I _believe love is love, and it's romantic and beautiful._

…

…_There _issomething_ going on between them, though, anyone can see that._

_The way Cody keeps glancing at Noah..._

…_And Noah trying not to look at him._

_..Hmm._

_Maybe she's not so crazy after all…_

_Just eccentric._

_Very, VERY eccentric._

_

* * *

_

I know, random, but thoughts ARE random and can go to ANY subject at any given time. I hope Beth's not too OOC. She strikes me as a hopeless romantic, so that's how I wrote it.

I'd love to hear what you guys think so far.

Next up:

Blaineley

Yeah, I don't know why I'm putting her in here, either, but ever what.

Blaineley: *primping in a mirror* Probably because I deserve a say in this. After all, who doesn't want to hear what Blaineley has to say?

Me: *Lifts hand/rolls eyes*

Audience: *lifts hands/puts hands down when Blaineley glares at them*

Me: Anyways, look for chapter 3 up as soon as possible.


End file.
